Spelli: Behind The Cameras
by KellyB8
Summary: On Lab Rats, Bree and Adam are siblings. Behind the cameras, Spencer and Kelli are friends-or more?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I don't own anything in this story, except Lilliana Gomez. I DO NOT hate Billy. This is fan FICTION. By the way, Kelli and Billy are NOT dating! I saw it in a interview. Ever since Billy was arrested, Kelli is mad at Billy. I love Spelli (Kelli and Spencer) WAY more than Belli. Sorry if I offended anyone.

Kelli POV:

I don't get why people ship me with Billy.

Billy and I are just friends.

Spencer and I are good friends too and not so many people ship us.

"ACTION!" Yells the director. I run to the set and start the scene.

Bree: Adam, please help me! I need your help!

Adam: You and Chase always tease me and say I'm dumb. Why should I help you?

Bree: Because you're my brother! Please? (Runs over to him and hugs him)

Adam: Fine, but don't think you're forgiven

"CUT!"

"Great job, guys! Take 5!" says the director.

I run over to Spencer at the food table and say hi.

"Hey Kel! Great job!" says Spencer.

"Thanks!" Spencer is cute, especially in his new mission suit.

I hear the director "Kelli, c'mon over here! I want to show you the next scene!".

I say bye to Spencer and run over to the director.

Spencer POV:

I watch Kelli run to the director and listen to him.

I think that Kelli is beautiful, inside and out.

She looks amazing in her mission suit.

I glance at to my right and I see Billy trying impressing a girl with a backflip.

Billy POV:

I do a backflip and I watch the girl's impression.

Her name is Lilliana Gomez, but not related to Selena Gomez.

She has long brown hair and brown eyes.

She enjoys motocross, horseback riding, acting, singing, reading, writing and dancing.

We've sorta been flirting for about a week. She's going to be on the show for some episodes.

She's a total babe.

Sometimes we call her Lily for short.

"Hey, Lily.. so do you want to grab a bite after shooting?"

"Sure!"

Awkward Silence.

"So... I'll see you later."

She walked to the set and asked the director something.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelli's POV

Billy organized a beach party for him and Lilliana, Spencer, Me, TJ and Madison.

We all went to the beach together after work, which was about 7:00 pm.

The beach was almost empty because their was a huge party at the biggest mansion in town.

Us girls sat down in the sand in our bikinis.

My bikini is a yellow strapless bikini with gold glitter.

Madison's strapless bikini is a black bikini with silver glitter on the bottom sides.

Lilliana's bikini is a beautiful purple strapless bikini. In the middle of top piece of her bikini, she had a gold ring with blue, green, brown, orange and purple colors on it.

We laid down on our chairs and waited foe the boys to change into their swim trunks.

Lilliana, Madison and I close our eyes after we sit down on the lounge chair.

Suddenly, somebody picks me up.

I start screaming because I don't know who was carrying me.

Suddenly, I'm soaking wet and I realize someone threw me in the water.

I look up and see Spencer laugh at me.

I run out of the water, chasing Spencer.

He falls down laughing and I fall on top of him.

Awkward.

I lay on top of him, looking into his eyes.

I realized the position we were in and I quickly got off of him.

I look at him and I'm now so embarrassed.

I run off, trying to think of something to say when Spencer will find me.

Lilliana's POV:

Billy had thrown me into the water! I was so mad! I chased him to the lounge chairs.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Well, I think it's pretty funny."

Billy stood up.

I held in a gasp. He had a muscular body!

"Are you in shock, Lilliana?" He asks teasingly.

"No, but are you?"

I stand up and flaunt my figure.

I was a model for an agency in my early teens and they made all the models go on diets. I still sometimes model for them and they still make us go on diets.

Billy has a surprised and impressed look on his face.

I look at the beach and nudge Billy.

"Look at Spence and Kelli," I say.

Kelli is chasing Spencer and Spencer fell down laughing and Kelli fell on top of him.

"I feel bad for Spencer. Kelli must weigh a ton." says Billy.

I playfully hit him on the arm.

TJ's POV:

I throw Madison into the water and run.

I watch her scream and run after me.

I hide behind my surfboard and watch Madison run the other way.

Suddenly, she appears out of nowhere and jumps on me.

She's suddenly on top of me.

Our faces are only 2 inches apart.

I lean a little closer and suddenly my surfboard falls on us, causing Madison and I to scream like babies.

That ruined our little moment.

Madison's POV:

TJ and I were about to kiss and his surfboard falls on us.

Tough luck.

I help him up.

"Let's get some smoothies," TJ suggests.

"Sure!"

"Should we get some for the others?"

"Let's go ask them,"

Spencer's POV:

I get up and run after Kelli.

She ran off to the left side of the beach.

In the distance, I see a yellow-goldfish bikini that looks like Kelli.

I run after Kelli as fast as I can.

Kelli's POV:

I hear a voice behind me. A voice that talks to me everyday. A voice that cares about me. A voice that I've known for a long time. A voice that belongs to my best friend.

"Kelli! Kelli! Kelli! Kelli! Kelli!" shouts Spencer.

I can hear his footsteps behind me.

Now he's next to me.

He puts his hands on my shoulders and turns me to face him.

"Why did you run off?"

"Spence, I don't want to talk about it."

"Kelli, please! Why? You're my best friend. You can tell me anything."

"Spencer, don't get it? I'm so embarrassed! I fell on top of you! Billy saw it! Lilliana saw it! Madison saw it! TJ saw it! Everyone saw it!"

"Kel, so what? You just tripped!"

"And I fell on top of a shirtless guy with a six pack and I was wearing a bikini!"

"Kelli! It's fine! Plus, we're about to eat. Let's race to the others."

I nod.

"1, 2..3!" yells Spencer.

We run back to the others. Spencer won, of course.

I wonder about him. Do I like him more than a friend? Should I like him more than a friend?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you so much, skylove187 for your review! You are amazing!

Also, TJ is Tyrel Jackson Williams

Billy's POV:

Spencer and Kelli race to join us.

Lilliana and I put up the portable flip chairs around a table.

TJ, Spencer and I sit down at the table

We had ordered pizza a few minutes ago.

The girls run to the lounge chairs to get their towels.

TJ, Spencer and I glance at each other.

"So what happened between you Kelli?" I ask Spencer.

"Nothing, really."

"Are you sure? 'Cause the way you ran after her was not 'nothing, really',"

"Well, Kelli fell on top of me and is a bit embarrassed."

"And do you have feelings for her?" asks TJ.

"I think so. But Kelli and I are best friends, so if we date, we might ruin our friendship."

I hear a sudden scream and then the girls screaming and squealing and yelling "OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!"

"Guys, the girls are coming!" I say.

The girls are walk together to us, trying to act natural.

The pizza is here and we dig in.

Lilliana's POV:

I hear Spencer talk about Kelli "... we date, we might ruin our friendship."

"Hey Kelli, do you have a crush on Spence?"

As soon as I say this, Kelli's cheeks turn red.

Madison and I look at Kelli with questioning looks. She looks even redder now.

Kelli motions us to come closer. "So.. do you have a crush on Spencer?" asks Madison.

Kelli whispers "I might have a crush on him."

Madison and I start to scream and squeal "OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!".

Kelli quickly puts her hands on our mouths and tells us to shut up.

We pretend to act natural as we walk over to the guys.

Kelli's POV:

I walk to the table and sit next to Spencer.

I see Lilliana grab Billy's hand and whisper something into his ear.

Billy listens and nods. "Hey Spencer, let's talk about what you said about Kelli while the girls were gone."

What did he say about me?

"Spencer, what did you say about me?" I ask.

"Um... I didn't say anything,"

I raise my eyebrows.

Lilliana says "And Kelli why don't you tell Spencer what you said about him?"

My eyes widened.

Why would Lilliana say that?

Spencer looks at me suspiciously. "What did you say about me?"

"Nothing," I say, embarrassed.

"Are you sure?" asks Madison.

Lilliana adds,"Because it sounded like, "I might-"

"Lilliana! Madison! Can we talk by the lounge chairs?" I say, grabbing their hands and run to the lounge chairs, away from Spencer.

Spencer's POV:

"Billy, what did Kelli say about me?"

"Lilliana told me that Kelli has a crush on you," Billy says.

"Madison told me that too."

"Should I tell here how I feel about her?" I ask.

"You should. Wait, I have a great idea! Spencer can admit his feelings to Kelli before we leave, at the beach." says Billy.

TJ adds,"While we pack everything together, you guys can admit your feelings for each other."

I sure hope this plan works.


	4. Chapter 4

Kelli's POV:

I grab Lilliana and Madison's hands and ran over to the lounge chairs.

"Really? You are so embarrassing me! Spencer almost found out that I have a crush on him."

Madison and Lilliana glance at each other.

I notice this and question them.

"It's nothing." Lily says.

Madison get a text on her phone and says,"Let's pack up!"

I reply confused,"We didn't finish eating-"

"It's fine. Eat later."

"Okay.." I say.

"Spencer needs your help."says Lily.

I walk over to Spencer, who grabs my hand.

"Hey Kelli, I want to tell you something."

We sit down on the sand.

"Look, Kelli," Spencer looks into my eyes.

"I want to tell you something. I know we've been friends forever-"

His cell phone rings.

He ignores it. It stops ringing and he looks at me.

"What I was about-"

Suddenly, his phone rang again.

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay," I say, disappointed.

I walk over to the chairs and sit down.

Spencer's POV:

"Damn it!"

I take the phone call and put my phone on the table and go over to Kelli.

"Hey, Kells."

"Hey."

This night did NOT work out.

I guess I'll tell her tomorrow.


End file.
